luchando por el amor
by kimtom
Summary: Esta es otra historia sobre mi pareja favorita de power rangers Kimberly y Tommy
1. Chapter 1 Años Despues

Capítulo 1 Años después

Habían pasado 10 años desde que los Power Rangers originales entregaron sus poderes, Trini y Jasón tenía un dojo, Zack y Aisha tenían una escuela de baile, Billy era un científico, Kimberly era ahora teniente de la policía, Rocky era fiscal, Adam era un abogado famoso y Tommy profesor de ciencias. Comisaria Secretaria: Teniente Hart tiene una llamada, Kimberly: Teniente Hart a la orden. Al otro lado de la línea Kimberly escucha hola hermosa, Kimberly reconoció su voz

Kimberly: Tommy¡;

Tommy: quien diría que terminarías siendo teniente policía,

Kimberly: se ríe y dice como conseguiste mi número,

Tommy: Trini me lo facilito,

Kimberly: que bien y tu como has estado,

Tommy: muy bien me gustaría verte,

Kimberly: realmente quieres verme,

Tommy: si, Kimberly:

Qué te parece pasara juntos el fin de semana,

Tommy: excelente idea, te invito a mi casa en Reefside,

Kimberly: perfecto hasta el fin de semana entonces,

Tommy se despide estaba contento de haber hablado con Kimberly.

Kimberly llega a su casa se quita la chaqueta y la tira en el sofá, saca su arma y la pone sobre la mesa, prepara algo de cenar, cinco minutos después llama Trini, del otro lado de la línea,

Trini: hola Kimberly,

Kimberly: Trini como estas,

Trini: Bien Tommy te llamo,

Kimberly: si te debo una me invito para su casa este fin de semana pero tengo miedo,

Trini: calma Kim todo va a salir bien.

Por su parte en Reefside Tommy pensaba que debería arreglar la casa ya que todo era un desastre en ese momento Kira, Conner, Ethan y Trent llegan y se sorprenden a ver a Tommy limpiando,

Kira: Dr. O viene su madre de visita,

todos ríen Tommy lanza una mirada asesina contra los chicos,

Kira: lo siento,

Tommy: estoy arreglando la casa porque viene una vieja amiga de la secundaria,

los chicos dicen a unísono el Dr. O tiene novia,

Tommy: suficiente hablen menos y ayuden más, con la ayuda de los chicos término más rápido.

Era jueves y Tommy fue al supermercado compra los alimentos favoritos de Kimberly, también una botella de vino, luego salió directamente a su casa, al llegar coloca todo en su lugar y sube a su habitación, se da un baño y se acuesta a ver televisión, 10 minutos después suena el teléfono Tommy atiende y dice alo, Kimberly: hola guapo,

Tommy: Kimberly no me digas que estas llamando para decirme que no vendrás,

Kimberly: no era para avisarte que llegare mañana al mediodía,

Tommy: tranquila estaré en el aeropuerto,

Kimberly: perfecto nos vemos mañana, deseo que amanezca pronto,

Tommy: igual yo hermosa, luego de colgar la llamada Tommy cuelga está muy emocionado, se acostó deciando que amaneciera rápido para ver a su querida Kimberly, pero no logró conciliar el sueño daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama la ansiedad no lo dejaba dormir, se levantó y preparo un té para poder dormir, vio televisión, revisó su computador y nada que conseguía dormir


	2. Chapter 2 La llegada de Kimberly

Capítulo 2 La llegada de Kimberly

Tommy se levantó muy temprano fue a ducharse, se cepilla los dientes, se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca y llevaba una chaqueta negra, bajo a la cocina y preparo una taza de café, la tomo, luego agarro su billetera, celular, las llaves de la casa y del jeep, maneja hacia la secundaria Reefside,

Secundaria Reefside:

Kira: Dr. O que le paso, Tommy: tan mal me veo,

Kira: no al contrario se ve usted muy guapo. Tommy se ruboriza y en ese momento suena el timbre de clases, al entrar a clase Tommy explica la época renacentista, media hora después se una el timbre que anuncia que finalizo la clase, Tommy va a la sala de profesores con ganas que llegara la hora para vera Kimberly, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el timbre que le anunciaba que debía ir a su próxima clase, suena nuevamente el timbre de salida; Tommy sale corriendo por el pasillo los chicos lo vieron y se rieron, llegaba finalmente al aeropuerto cinco minutos más tarde vio cómo Kimberly se acercaba a él, no parecía la frágil mujer que se enamoró, cuando estuvieron cerca de abrazaron, luego Tommy ayudo a Kimberly con el equipaje, luego fueron al estacionamiento Tommy subió el equipaje de Kim luego abrió la puerta para que Kim se subiera al jeep, Tommy: cómo te sientes, Kimberly: bien solo un poco cansada, Tommy: ponto estaremos en casa y podrás descansar. 40 minutos después llegaban Tommy abre la puerta y lleva el equipaje de Kim a la habitación de invitados,

Tommy: Kim sube y descansa yo preparare algo para comer,

Kimberly: te ayudare,

Tommy: no eres mí invitada ve a descansar.

Tommy busca los ingredientes para hacer lasaña, ya que era la comida favorita de Kim, 1 hora más tarde la comida estaba lista, Tommy puso velas en el comedor luego sirvió la comida y llamo a Kimberly, ella grita ya bajo, Tommy ve a Kim y se sorprende llevaba un vestido rosa, luego la lleva al comedor y comienzan a comer, Kimberly: te felicito Tommy te quedo muy rica la lasaña, Tommy: gracias hermosa. Cuando terminaron lavaron los platos y luego se sentaron en sala,

Kimberly: Tommy debemos hablar de lo sucedido,

Tommy: hay que olvidar el pasado;

Kimberly lo besa y dice: te amo Tommy, Tommy: yo también te amo Kim. De repente el teléfono de Tommy suena él contesta y dice alo quién es? Al otro lado escucha,

Kat: hola Tommy,

Tommy: se pone pálido y dice: hola Kat como estas,

Kim en ese momento se aleja y sube a la habitación de invitados,

Kat: Voy Angel Grove mañana por asuntos de trabajo pensé en irte a visitar,

Tommy no sabía cómo decirle que estaba con Kimberly luego dice lo siento mañana salgo de viaje para una excavación, Kat: bueno nos veremos en otra oportunidad,

Tommy: claro que sí. Cuelga la llamada y corre a la habitación de invitados,

Tommy: Kimberly abre la puerta, Kimberly: vete Tommy, Tommy: abres o tiro la puerta.

Kimberly abre la puerta y Tommy ve la maletas de Kim sobre la cama,

Tommy: Kim para dónde vas, ya no eres una adolescente para huir de las dificultades,

Kimberly: no estoy huyendo simplemente no quiero interferir en tu relación con Kat,

Tommy: no tengo nada con Kat.

Tommy la beso a Kim ella se resistió pero luego cedió el lanzo a la cama con cuidado y le quito la ropa, hicieron el amor con mucha intensidad, luego se quedaron dormidos. Al siguiente día, Tommy se levanto fue al baño se hizo aseo personal y luego bajo a la cocina preparo café, huevos con tocino, tostadas y jugo de naranja, le subió el desayuno a la cama a Kimberly,

Kimberly: gracias por traerme el desayuno a la cama, Tommy: de nada es un placer complacer y hacer sentir bien a la mujer que amo, y lego dice: que te gustaría hacer hoy, Kimberly: me gustaría conocer tu sitio de trabajo y a tus nuevos amigos,

Tommy: está bien hoy iremos a la secundaria y luego al cyber café de Hayley,

Kimberly: perfecto me voy a dar un baño y me arreglo para que vayamos, Tommy: está bien. Tommy baja a la cocina. 1 hora después iban camino a la secundaria Reefside. Dos horas más tarde estaban el cyber café,

Hayley: bienvenidos, Tommy: hola Hayley ella es Kimberly,

Hayley: hola Kimberly un placer conocerte,

Kimberly: es igual un placer. En ese momento aparecieron Kira, Ethan, Conner y Trent todos se presentan, Kimberly y Tommy pasaron un día muy agradable, luego fueron a casa vieron una película estaban realmente felices pero ignoraban lo que estaba a punto de suceder


	3. Chapter 3 Una visita inesperada

Capítulo 3 Una Visita inesperada

Tommy y Kimberly se despertaron muy temprano, ella preparaba el desayuno mientras el hacia un poco de ejercicio, era sábado, minutos después

Kimberly: Tommy el desayuno está listo,

Tommy: ya voy hermosa dame un segundo. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa,

Tommy: panqueques mi desayuno favorito gracias hermosa,

Kimberly: ves no he olvidado tus gustos y que haremos hoy,

Tommy. Había pensado en ir a la playa un rato luego ir al cine y después a cenar que te parece la idea,

Kimberly: me parece genial solo debo pasar por una tienda para comprar un traje de baño,

Tommy: no hay problema te llevare si prometes no comprar la tienda entera.

Los dos ríen, al terminar de desayunar y dejar la cocina limpia, Kimberly sube a cambiarse, al cabo de un rato baja con short de jean y una franelilla rosada,

Tommy: te ves muy guapa tendré que cuidarte para que no te roben y te alejen de mí,

Kimberly: nada ni nadie nos podrá separar de nuevo y lo besa. Cuando están a punto de salir tocan el timbre,

Kimberly: esperas a alguien guapo,

Tommy: no, voy a abrir para ver quién es. Para sorpresa de Tommy la visitante era Kat,

Kat: hola Tommy así que por esto fue que me mentiste estabas con Kimberly, Tommy. Tú qué haces aquí si te dije que no iba a estar,

Kat: averigüe si era cierto y me dijeron que no tenías ninguna excavación programada, así que decidí venir a ver el porque me mentiste,

Tommy: Kat tú y yo no tenemos nada,

Kat: pero si lo tuvimos cuando ella te abandono por otro o se lo vas a negar,

Kimberly: Kat estas muy alterada cálmate, Kat: tu cállate motolita siempre queriendo ser la santa, la pobrecita pero no eres más que una;

Kimberly: no te voy a permitir insultos Katherine,

Tommy: basta Kat vete de mi casa, Kat: por ahora me voy pero ten en cuenta que esto no se va a quedar así.

Kat se fue Kimberly y Tommy quedaron sorprendido con la actitud de Kat, Kimberly: Kat está obsesionada contigo es capaz de cualquier cosa,

Tommy: crees que cumpla su amenaza,

Kimberly: mi experiencia como policía me hace saber que si la cumplirá debemos estar alertas,

Tommy: se hará como tú digas, todavía sigue en pie nuestros planes,

Kimberly: no ya no deseo salir Kat me arruino el día. En la noche Tommy trataba de convencer a Kimberly de salir pero esta no quería finalmente la convenció, Tommy: iremos al restaurant Costa Paraíso preparan la mejor comida de toda Reefside,

Kimberly: estoy lista vayamos ya quiero probar tan excelente comida. Los dos salieron de la casa sin percatarse que estaba siendo seguidos.

Restaurant Costa Paraíso: mesero bienvenidos aquí tienen la carta, minutos después

Tommy: para la señorita va a traer unos raviolis a las cuatro queso, para mí una pasta boloñesa y una botella de vino por favor, mesero: en unos minutos vuelvo con su orden y se aleja;

Kimberly: bonito lugar, Tommy: que bueno que te gusto, con respeto a lo que paso hoy no te sientas mal Kat siempre te ha envidiado,

Kimberly: Kat me odia Tommy porque siempre ha querido tu amor,

Tommy: pero eso jamás lo tendrá, en ese el mesero momento llega con la comida, Tommy y Kimberly comían , charlaban, disfrutaban la noche. Mientras tanto en una mesa cercana estaba Kat viendo aquellas escenas de amor entre Tommy y Kimberly,

Kat: Tommy si no eres mío tampoco serás para nadie, eso lo juro. La noche termino sin ninguna complicación, la pareja volvió a casa y ya acostado Tommy pregunta: cuando tienes que volver a San Francisco,

Kimberly: te soy honesta estaba pensando en quedarme aquí contigo y pedir cambio para Reefside,

Tommy: me estás hablando en serio nada me haría más feliz que estés aquí conmigo y la besa,

Kimberly: si hablo muy en serio.

Hicieron el amor esa noche hasta quedar agotados, ignorando la sorpresa que les tenía preparada Katherine Hillard para separarlos definitivamente.


	4. Chapter 4 Una venganza sin razón

Capítulo 4 Una venganza sin razón

Habían pasado varios meses y Kimberly vivía con Tommy en Reefside, tenían planes para casarse, los dos estaban muy felices.

Comisaria Reefside:

Comisario Astudillo: Teniente Hart me alegro que haya hecho su cambio para esta comisaria ha sido de gran ayuda,

Kimberly: gracias sr.

Secundaria Reefside:

Tommy estaba dando su clase cuando de repente su celular sonó, al otro lado de la línea

Kat: hola Tommy como han estado tú y tu perra, Tommy tapa el teléfono y le dice a sus alumnos que la clase ha terminado, luego T

ommy: Kat que quieres?,

Kat: verte eso quiero,

Tommy: estás loca que te ha pasado tu solías ser una chica buena,

Kat: tú me cambiaste con tu desprecio que te costaba amarme y olvidarte de la perra de Kimberly ella te dejo por otro,

Tommy: voy a colgar Kat yo no te amo entiéndelo nunca te amé ni en los pocos meses que estuvimos juntos llegue a sentir nada por ti perdona mi sinceridad pero es así,

Kat: ella pagara por meterse entre nosotros no creas que porque ahora es policía es inmune a mí,

Tommy: no te atrevas hacerle daño Kat, Kat. Ven a verme estoy en el hotel Bosque Dorado habitación 542,

Tommy: está bien iré solo si me juras que no le harás daño a Kimberly, Kat: eso depende de ti y cuelga la llamada. Tommy no sabía qué hacer y llamo a Jasón y le contó lo sucedido, J

asón: no lo puedo creer Kat está loca pienso que deberías hablar con Kimberly y contarle todo así estará alerta ella es policía,

Tommy: no quiero exponerla iré a la cita con Kat luego te llamo para contarte que sucedió.

Kimberly salió de la comisaria se montó en su auto y manejo hacia su casa pero se da cuenta que está siendo perseguida, ella toma otra vía y el auto la seguía luego se escucha un disparo y Kimberly pierde el control del auto. Hotel Bosque Dorado: habitación 542, Tommy toca la puerta de la habitación,

Kat abre la puerta y dice: bienvenido,

Tommy: Kat ya estoy aquí dime lo quieres para dejarnos en paz,

Kat: siempre tan directo Tommy, no comas ansias cuando reciba la llamada que estoy esperando te diré,

Tommy: estás loca no debí venir me voy.

En ese momento Kat ataca a Tommy con un inmovilizador de cargas eléctricas y este cae al piso inconsciente. Mientras tanto Kimberly despertaba amarrada en una habitación y ve a un hombre frente de ella para su sorpresa era Edward el chico que estaba enamorado de ella mientras estuvo en el pan global y al que ella jamás le paro,

Kimberly: Edward eres tu porque me tienes aquí suéltame,

Edward: lo siento mi amor no puedo,

Edward: no sabes cómo duele que te rechacen siempre estuviste enamorada del tal Tommy pues el pronto dejara de existir y tu serás mía para siempre,

Kimberly: donde esta Tommy que le hiciste,

Edward: por ahora nada pero te aseguro que no la está pasando nada bien,

Kimberly: oye chico listo se te olvida que soy policía mis compañeros me encontraran.

Hotel Bosque Dorado: habitación 542,

Tommy: que me hiciste,

Kat: por ser un chico malo te di una descarga eléctrica y te amarre para que no escapes,

Tommy: Jasón me encontrara él sabe dónde estoy, Kat: no le tengo miedo a tu amiguito, en ese momento suena el celular de Kat,

Kat: hola Edward hiciste lo que te pedí, Edward: si ya tengo a la presa en mi poder, Kat: perfecto luego cuelga y le dice a Tommy: tu querida Kimberly ya está bajo mi poder si no haces lo que te digo morirá,

Tommy: eres una demente Katherine, Kat: este es el trato te casaras conmigo y no iremos a Australia el mismo día de la boda solo así lograras salvar a la perra de Kimberly,

Tommy: está bien acepto pero como sé que cumplirás tu palabra,

Kat: el mismo día de la boda la veras por ultima ves.

Pasaron los días Kimberly y Tommy seguían secuestrados, Kat y Edward preparaban las respectivas bodas.

Día de las bodas:

Edward vistió a Kimberly con un traje de novia,

Kimberly: que te hace pensar que cuando me sueltes no escapare,

Edward: si lo hace Tommy morirá, Kimberly se resignó a su suerte esperando que algo ocurriera para evitar esa absurda boda.

Mientras tanto en el Hotel Bosque Dorado: habitación 542, Tommy era vestido por Kat,

Tommy: me puedo vestir solo suéltame; Kat: y arriesgarme a que te escapes no, Tommy: no lo haré.

En la iglesia: los primeros en llegar fueron Kat y Tommy, luego Kimberly y Edward, al verse Tommy y Kimberly se emocionaron sus secuestradores no los dejaron hablar,

Kat: a lo que vinimos apúrese padre,

Padre: Tommy Oliver aceptas a Katherine Hillard como tú legitima esposa,

Tommy responde: no, en ese momento Kat voltea y a punta con las pistola a Kimberly en la cabeza y dice te vas a casar conmigo Tommy tengo años soñando con este momento, en ese mismo instante llega la policía,

Teniente Morris: Sra. Hillard baje el arma, Kat toma a Kimberly de rehén y dice si no te hubieras atravesado entre Tommy y yo nada de esto hubiera pasado, Kimberly logra soltarse pero al escapar Kat le dispara por la espalda y cae herida, Tommy grita noooooo Kimberly y trata de ayudarla Kat y Edward huyen pero son perseguidos por la policía, el Teniente Morris llama de inmediato a una ambulancia y Kimberly es llevada al hospital. Mientras tanto Kat y Edward son atrapados por la policía. En el hospital Kimberly se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, sus amigos y Tommy estaba muy preocupados, Tommy: no puedo perderla de nuevo;

Trini: tranquilo Tommy ella vivirá,

Billy: Trini tiene razón solo ten fe ella lograra vivir,

Tommy: eso espero porque si no me moriré con ella.


	5. Chapter 5 Un Nuevo Poder

Capitulo 5 Un nuevo poder

Habian pasado seis meses del secuestro de Kimberly y Tommy, ambos hicieron planes para viajar el fin de semana pero el destino les tenia preparado otra cosa.

Secundaria Reefside: Directora Randall: buenos dias Dr. Oliver debo comunicarle que este fin de semana organizamos una excavacion y usted es el que va a estar a cargo,

Dr. Oliver: pero yo ya tenia planes con mi futura esposa, Directora Randall: puede llevarla si desea.

Comisaria: Comisario Astudillo: Teniente Hart en Angel Grove necesitan apoyo de nuestra parte y decidi enviarla por su gran experiencia,

Teniente Hart: y cuando tendriamos que viajar, Comisario Astudillo: el fin de semana,

Teniente Hart: pero yo tenia planes para este fin con mi futuro esposo.

Casa Oliver-Hart: Tommy: hermosa debo decirte que la Directora Randall me pidio este fin de semana fuera con mis alumnos,

Kimberly: se pusieron de acuerdo,

Tommy: de que hablas Kim,

Kimberly: Astudillo me pidio que fuera para Angel Grove este fin de semana, en ese momento aparece el espiritu de Dulcea frente a ellos y les dice: la crane y falcon estan juntos y deberan continuar con el legado y desaparecio; Kimberly y Tommy estaban muy sorprendidos.

Fin de semana: Tommy: hermosa tengo que irme nos vemos el lunes,

Kimberly: hasta el lunes guapo Te Amo,

Tommy: yo tambien Te Amo cuidate. Excavacion: llegaron a la excavacion

Directora Randall: chicos vayamos a explorar,

Tommy: armemos las carpas primero, armaron y salieron a explorar, de repente Kira, Conner y Ethan ven tres piedras brillantes y al tocarlas adquieren poderes y despierta Mesogog y sus tiranodrones; los chicos cuentan lo sucedido a Tommy y este promete explicar todo cuando regresen a casa. Lunes casa Oliver-Hart: Tommy: Kimberly ya entendi las palabras de Dulcea tres de mis alumnos encontraron 3 gemas y les han dado poderes, y se que los ataques comenzaran,

Kimberly: eso quiere decir que debemos formar un nuevo grupo de rangers,

Tommy: si y se quien nos va a ayudar;

Hayley, Kimberly y Tommy trabajaron arduamente para crear los morpher,

Tommy: ya tengo el nombre seran los power ranger Dino Trueno,

Kimberly: me gusta ese nombre,

Hayley: y para transformarse deberan decir Dino Trueno dame poder,

Kimberly: genial ya todo esta listo entonces,

Tommy: lo que me extraña es que no hayan atacado todavia, mientras tanto en la isla de mesogog: Elsa: amo ya todo esta listo para destruir esta ciudad,

Mesogog: envia tiranodones,

Elsa: como usted ordene amo, de vuelta en Reefside,

Casa Oliver-Hart: Hayley: chicos los morpher estan listos, Kimberly: Kira te hago entrega del dino morpher amarillo usalo con sabiduria tu arma son las pterodagas,

Hayley: Ethan te entrego el dino morpher azul eres inteligente aprende a dominar todo su poder tu arma es el triceroescudo, Tommy: Conner tu seras el lider deberas hacerlo con total seriedad entiendes te entrego el dino morpher rojo tu arma es la tiranobara,

Ethan: genial gracias por la confianza Hayley no te defraudare,

Kira: de verdad creen que podamos dominar este poder, Kimberly: claro que si Kira las gemas los escogieron, Tommy: siempre que trabajen como equipo seran invencible, en ese momento suena la alarma avisando que habia problemas Hayley bromea diciendo como que esperaron estuvieran listo los morpher para atacar,

Tommy: eso parece, todos rien;

Kimberly: basta de charla chicos entren en accion, Conner: vamos chicos, los tres gritan dino trueno dame poder ja. Van al centro de la ciudad y pelean con los tiranodrones,

Ethan: son fuertes estos bichos triceroescudo,

Conner: formemos el arma ZetaRex y acabemos con ellos mas rapido,

Kira: de acuerdo, forman el arma y destruyen a los tiranodrones, luego aparece un monstruo que botaba una baba toxica,

Conner: cuidado chicos,

Kira: ataca al monstruo con sus pterodagas pero este la golpea,

Ethan: Kira estas bien,

Kira: eso creo volvamos a formar la zetarex; el monstruo terminas convertido en pedacitos,

en la isla mesogog: Elsa: amo destruyeron al monstruo, Mesogog: idiota regeneralo,

Elsa: si amo, en el centro de Reefside los chicos celebraban, Kimberly: chicos todavia esto no ha terminado,

Kira: pero si destruimos al monstruo, en ese momento el monstruo aparece en una forma gigantesca,

Ethan: Dr. O como peliaremos contra eso,

Hayley: ya envie la ayuda, los chicos se suben a los zords los combinan y logran vencer al monstruo, en la guarida de los dino ranger: todos celebraban,

Kimberly: excelente trabajo chicos felicitaciones,

Ethan: gracias,

Tommy: lo hicieron bien pero deben seguir alertas esto no termino aqui,

Kimberly: los malos siempre vuelven por mas,

Hayley: vayamos a descansar ha sido un largo dia Kira, Ethan los llevo a casa, ellos dicen si gracias Hayley, Tommy y Kimberly quedaron solos,

Kimberly: si Zordon pudiera vernos ahora somos los mentores de un nuevo grupo de ranger,

Tommy: es nuestro destino y la besa, luego van a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6 Un nuevo ranger

Capitulo 6 El nuevo ranger

Rocky llama a Tommy,

Tommy: hola Rocky que ay,

Rocky: no muy buenas noticias Katherine y Edward lograron salir en libertad,

Tommy: pero como no es posible,

Rocky: Edward movio sus influencias y salieron no se pudo hacer nada para evitarlo,

Tommy: gracias por avisar estaremos alerta;

Tommy quedo muy preocupado por la llamada que recibio, Kimberly iba bajando a la guarida y lo ve pensativo y pregunta: te pasa algo amor,

Tommy: hola hermosa no me pasa nada solo pensaban que habian 5 gemas y solo aparecieron 3,

Kimberly: encontraremos las otras dos no te preocupes; Tommy pensaba no puedo decirle la verdad y menos ahora que pensamos en casarnos, las alarmas lo sacan de su pensamiento,

Hayley: chicos ay problemas cerca del hospital, los chicos dino trueno dame poder ja, luchan contra el monstruo y lo vencen, de vuelta a la guarida suena nuevamente la alarma Kimberly rebiza el sistema de seguridad y todo estaba normal, Hayley: Kim consegui una de las gemas,

Kimberly: genial,

Tommy: ire por ella,

Kimberly: ten cuidado guapo. Tommy sale en busqueda de la gema, 1 hora despues regresaba con ella,

Kimberly: que bueno que estas de regreso conseguiste la gema,

Tommy: si y estaba destinada para mi se unio a mi ADN ahora puedo hacer esto y desaparece,

Kimberly: Tommy tu destino es ser ranger de por vida solo te faltaria usar el color amarillo y azul bromea Kim, Tommy: hermosa esto no es gracioso ya no soy un adolescente, Hayley: sospechaba que esto pasaria asi que hice un morpher para ti,

Tommy: gracias Hayley eres una gran amiga,

Kimberly: somos un trio genial, Tommy quiero verte con este nuevo color,

Tommy: dino trueno dame poder ja,

Kimberly: que guapo, en ese momento llegan Kira, Ethan y Conner quedan sorprendido al ver a el ranger negro,

Ethan: otro ranger quien es?,

Kira: mas ayuda genial,

Tommy: poder fuera,

Conner: Dr. O nuevamente es un ranger,

Tommy: si chicos la gema negra se unio a mi ADN,

Ethan: y que poder tiene usted

en ese instante Tommy se hace invisible,

Kira: genial ese poder sera de gran ayuda en las batallas, Kimberly: subamos chicos preparare la cena, 2 horas despues todos cenaban; de repente Tommy dice: Kim quiero que nos casemos el proximo mes, Kimberly se sorprendio tanto que no podia hablar,

Kimberly: claro que si he esperado mucho para ser tu esposa y lo besa, sus amigos los felicitan,

Hayley: la fiesta de boda sera en el cyber café,

Kira: yo me ofrezco para cantarles en la iglesia y porsupuesto en la fiesta,

Tommy: gracias a todos; despues de un rato Tommy y Kimberly quedaron solos, Tommy llamo a Jason para darle la noticia, mientras Kimberly hablaba con Trini,

Trini: los felicito ya era hora,

Kimberly: si esperamos mucho tiempo quiero que tu y Aisha sean mis damas de honor, Trini: yo encantada amiga te deseo lo mejor;

Kimberly cuelga la llamada y sin querer escucha a Tommy hablando con Jason este le contaba algo que ella no debia saber, Kimberly pensaba que me esta ocultando Tommy, sera una sorpresa de boda, Tommy cuelga la llamada y al ver a Kim le dice: los chicos vendran en una semana,

Kimberly: genial Trini y Aisha seran mis madrinas de honor, Tommy: mis padrinos seran Jason y Billy, ahora vayamos a dormir hermosa hoy ha sido un dia muy emocionante y agotador,

Kimberly: si vayamos estoy agotada. Esa noche Kimberly no durmio pensando en lo que Tommy le ocultaba y aunque no lo imaginaba estaba muy cerca de descubrir la verdad


	7. Chapter 7 Un dia complicado

Capitulo 7 Un dia complicado

Era Martes Zack hacia los preparativos para la despedida de soltero de Tommy,

Hayley: habia cerrado el cyber café para poder decorarlo, Kimberly y Trini fueron a comprar el traje de novia, Kimberly: me gustaria que fuera color rosa palido que opinas, Trini: me parece genial y que color llevaremos las damas de honor,

Kimberly: el color sera amarillo sin duda alguna, esta es una boda de ranger; las dos rien,

en ese momento suena el comunicador Kim ay problemas te espero en la guarida,

Kimberly: nos vemos haya Hayley; Trini debo irme el deber me llama,

Trini: tranquila Kim, minutos despues Kimberly llega a la guarida,

Kimberly: como van,

Hayley: los zords esta seriamente dañados,

Kimberly: o no y que podemos hacer,

Hayley: les estoy dando un poco mas energia pero no se cuanto mas resista, Tommy chicos deben resistir un poco mas tratare de ayudarlos traquiobara poder terremoto, con este poder Tommy logra hacer caer al monstruo y los ranger aprovechan para vencerlo, en la guarida Kimberly y Hayley celebraban el triunfo.

Tommy: por poco destruyen los zords,

Kira: no fue nuestra culpa Dr. O,

Ethan: ese monstruo nos tenia en sus garras gracias por salvarnos y a los zords,

Tommy: deben tener mas preparacion estamos,

Kimberly: que sucede porque pelean,

Conner: el Dr. O esta molesto porque casi destruyen el zords, Kimberly: vayan todos a casa y descansen hoy fue un largo dia; todos se van y Kimberly dice: Thomas Oliver que sucede porque tratatas a los chicos asi no es su culpa hicieron todo lo que podian, recuerdas cuando perdimos nuestros zords y poderes eso no fue nuestra culpa luchamos pero nos vencieron,

Tommy: es que ellos no trabajan juntos nosotros si lo haciamos,

Kimberly: dales tiempo aunque para nosotros esto es normal para ellos debe ser dificil,

Tommy: lo siento por actuar como ogro mañana hablare con ellos, me voy a dormir y la besa; Tommy estaba muy seco con Kimberly se estaria arrepintiendo de casarse con ella, Kimberly no durmio con Tommy prefirio ir a la habitacion de huespedes y pasar alli la noche; cuando Tommy desperto se sorprendio de no ver a Kimberly a su lado, al salir de la habitacion ve que la puerta de la habitacion de huespedes esta abierta, entra y ve a Kim aun dormida; sale de alli y baja a preparar el desayuno; al rato ve a Kimberly bajar las escaleras; Kimberly: buenos dias Tommy porque no me despertaste, Tommy: porque no dormiste conmigo anoche,

Kimberly: porque ultimamente estas muy seco conmigo, hasta he pensado que te arrepentiste de casarnos y no sabes como decirmelo, Tommy se para enfrente de ella y le dice: no ay nada mas que desee en este mundo que casarme contigo TE AMO Kim, lo siento si he estado distante,

Kimberly: TE AMO Tommy los dos se besan y suben a su habitacion.


	8. Chapter 8 El peligro esta de vuelta

Capitulo 8 El peligro esta de vuelta

Kimberly y Aisha iban rumbo al estudio de gimnasia de Kimberly, llegan se estacionan y ven a una niña rubia ojos verdes esperando en la puerta,

Kimberly: hola pequeña que haces tan sola donde estan tus padres, me llamo Mackensy y quiero entrenar aqui, mi tia me trajo,

Aisha: y donde esta ella luego aparece una mujer y dice aqui estoy, Aisha no podia creer de quien se trataba;

Kimberly: Mackensy te gustaria conocer el lugar,

la pequeña dice: si,

Aisha se lleva a la niña;

Kimberly: que haces aqui Katherine que pretendes,

Katherine: nada solo estoy libre y me mude aqui con mi hermano y mi sobrina, Kimberly: te aconsejo no busques lios por aqui porque puedes pasar el resto de tus dias tras las rejas, Katherine: me amenazas Kimberly,

Kimberly: solo te advierto y solo porque la niña no tiene la culpa permitire que venga a clases de gimnasia siempre y cuando tu te mantengas alejada de aqui.

Casa Oliver-Hart: Kimberly: hola guapo que tal tu dia, el mio cargado de sorpresa,

Tommy: hola hermosa mi dia bien mesogog no ha atacado algo estara preparando y a que sorpresa te refieres,

Kimberly: Katherine esta libre,

Tommy: que se atrevio a venir aqui,

Kimberly: tu ya sabias que estaba libre,

Tommy: si pero no queria preocuparte Rocky me aviso,

Kimberly: sabes no me gusta que ocultes las cosas y menos estas tan grave,

Tommy: te pido disculpa solo pense que te protegia ademas no queria que te preocuparas ya que nuestra boda esta tan cerca.

Casa Campbell: Aisha: Trini cuando llegamos la niña estaba alli y luego aparecio Kat,

Trini: tengo un mal presentimiento llamemos a los demas para ver que opinan,

Aisha: hola Rocky como estas?,

Rocky: hey Aisha muy bien y por alla como van los preparativos para la boda,

Aisha: bien pero surgio un problema Kat esta en Reefside Trini piensa que intentara impedir la boda,

Rocky: hablaste con Jason y Billy,

Aisha: todavia no pero debemos hacer algo sin preocupar a Kim,

Rocky: estoy de acuerdo yo ire a Reefside con Adams mañana,

Aisha: esta bien adios,

Trini: hable con Jason el y Billy llegaran mañana,

Aisha: Adams y Rocky tambien.

Casa Hillard: Jacok: Kat podras cuidar a Mackensy mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo,

Kat: si claro,

Jacok: mañana no tiene practica de gimnasia, Kat: si ya sabia pero recuerda que tampoco puedo ir alla,

Jacok: espero allas aprendido y dejes la obsesion por Thomas Oliver.

Al siguiente dia Tommy se levanto temprano pero Kimberly ya no estaba la llamo a su celular y no respondio, llamo a Aisha;

Aisha: hola Tommy que sucede,

Tommy: sabes algo de Kim, Aisha: no me ha llamado, Tommy: estoy preocupado.

Casa Hillard: Kat: que haces aqui Kimberly,

Kimberly: se sincera dime a que haz venido, Kat: ya te lo dije, Kimberly: solo te digo algo si tu intension es impedir mi boda con Tommy no te lo voy a permitir,

Kat: se van a casar los felicito,

Kimberly: no creo en tu supuesto cambio Kat estas advertida, y se va de la casa Hillard; ve su celular y llama a Tommy hola guapo tuve un operativo y tuve que salir,

Tommy: estaba preocupado por ti,

Kimberly: disculpame por no avisar.

Aeropuerto: Aisha y Trini esperaban a los chicos al rato los ven y todos van a casa de Aisha, al llegar hablan sobre la situacion,

Trini: falta una semana para la boda hablare con Astudillo para que de forma secreta ponga proteccion en la boda,

Billy: me parece bien Kat no puede salirse con la suya, Jason: claro que no y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros. Faltaba solo una semana para la boda lograran casarse Kim y Tommy?...


	9. Chapter 9Intento de boda

Capitulo 9 Intento de boda

Habia llegado el gran dia Kimberly estaba con sus madrinas de honor quienes la ayudarian a arreglarse, mientras Tommy estaba con sus amigos,

Casa Campbell: Kimberly: estoy tan nerviosa tengo miedo que algo salga mal,

Trini: no va a pasar nada quedate tranquila Kim,

Aisha: todo va estar bien hoy seras la sra Oliver oficialmente. Casa Oliver-Hart: Tommy recibe una llamada,

Tommy: quien es?,

Kat: hola Tommy felicidades por tu boda, Tommy: Kat ni se te ocurra hacer algo en nuestra contra,

Kat: no hare nada lo juro.

Iglesia: mamá de Tommy: me parece increible que despues de tantos años se esten casando hoy,

papá de Kimberly: todos sabiamos que iban a terminar juntos y una rubia se acerca a ellos y dice: se aman desde la secundaria,

mamá de Tommy: Kat que haces aqui ya bastante problemas causaste, Kat: vengo en son de paz señora.

Minutos despues llegaba el novio con los padrinos,

una hora despues llego Kim todo iba normal hasta que el padre hizo la tan odiada pregunta en una boda si alguien se opone a la boda, en ese instante aparece Elsa y dice yo me opongo y grita ataquen, todos los invitados corren fuera de la iglesia. Conner pelea con los tiranodrones,

Kira: tapen sus oidos

y lanza el pterogrito, Ethan lucha y vence varios tiranodrones, Jason patea algunos tiranodrones, mientras Kim y Tommy pelean contra Elsa,

Elsa: no me venceran y ese momento ataca a Kim haciendo que esta caiga y es secuestrada por Zeltrax, mientras tanto Tommy sigue luchando logrando vencer a Elsa,

Elsa: ya hicimos lo que veniamos hacer adios Dr. Oliver, Tommy voltea y no ve a Kim; todos van a la guarida y tratan de localizarla pero es imposible,

Kira: de que sirve tanta tecnologia si no encontramos a Kim, Conner: tranquila Kira la encontraremos,

Tommy: tiene que aparecer,

Hayley: y para colmo no tiene su comunicador,

Billy: necesitas ayuda Hayley.

En ese momento suenan las alarmas en el centro de la ciudad ataca un monstruo,

Ethan: chicos ya saben que hacer todos gritan Dino Trueno dame poder ja; llegan al lugar y ven al monstruo gata, Tommy se sorprende y dice: Kat eres tu de nuevo, los chicos estaban confundidos, pero atacan al monstruo.

En la isla de mesogog: Kimberly se encontraba atada a una camilla, Elsa estaba a su lado cuando Kimberly desperto, Kimberly: sueltame Elsa,

Elsa: mi amo necesita que hagas algo ex-pink ranger, Kimberly: yo no ayudo al mal,

Mesogog: pues lo haras porque si no moriras,

Kimberly: prefiero morir a tener que ayudarte,

Mesogog: porque son tan tercos.

En la guarida: los rangers siguen tratando de conseguir a Kimberly. De repente suenan las alarmas de nuevo,

Billy: encontramos Kim esta en la isla de Mesogog,

Tommy: debemos ir para alla ahora mismo,

Hayley: tengo justo lo que necesitan para llegar mas rapido.

En la isla de mesogog: las alarmas suenan

Elsa: amo son los rangers,

Mesogog: ataquenlos,

Ethan y Conner peliaban con tiranodrones, y Kira con Elsa, mientras Tommy rescataba a Kim, camino por un pasillo y encontro el laboratorio alli estaba Kimberly y la ultima dino gema, desato a Kim pero mesogog llego y disparo un rayo Kimberly coloco la piedra que contenia la dino gema la cual fue liberada y se unio a su ADN,los dos logran salir y se unen a los otros y salen de la isla.

En la guarida: Hayley: que bueno que estas bien Kim, Kimberly: gracias Hayley te tengo dos noticias,

Hayley: que sucede Kim,

Kimberly: 1) mesogog tenia la ultima dino gema y 2) la gema me eligio, Hayley: ahora seras ranger de nuevo, Tommy: su primer cambio de color, todos rien. Ya era de noche y todos estaban cansados, Kimberly habia subido a su habitacion, Tommy sube y al verla le dice: Kim siento tanto lo que paso,

Kimberly: lo que paso es una señal que no debemos casarnos seguiremos juntos pero sin volver a mencionar nada de bodas,

Tommy: yo deseo que sea mi esposa,

Kimberly: yo ya no me quiero casar contigo,

Tommy: Kim por favor no me hagas esto,

Kimberly: el destino no quiere que estemos juntos de esa manera siempre pasa algo hasta he pensado que nuestro destino es no estar juntos siempre ocurre algo que se interpone; Tommy sin decir palabra se aleja sale de la casa, Kimberly se tira en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente. Cuando Tommy volvio a casa ya Kimberly estaba dormida y el traje de novia estaba echo pedazos, Tommy penso cuanto lo siento mi hermosa Kim y se acosto a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10Llegada de nuevos aliados

Capítulo 10 Llegada de nuevos aliados

Kimberly apoyaba mucho al equipo como nueva ranger, se había convertido en la líder; Tommy se sentía orgulloso, pero por alguna extraña razón los poderes del Kim s debilitaban.

Cibercafé

Ethan: Hayley está buscando alguien que a ayude quizás me postule,

Kira: tu camarero como camarero me gustaría ver eso,

Conner: Quien es ese chico nunca lo había visto por aquí,

Kira: que guapo es,

Conner: está hablando con Hayley

Al rato Hayley se acerca junto a los chicos y dice: chicos él es Trent desde hoy trabajara conmigo.

Trent: holas chicos

Todos lo saludan y se presentan con él,

Trent: que bueno tener amigos, soy nuevo en la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la Casa Oliver-Hart

Tommy estaba sentado en sala y recibe una llamada

David: hola hermano como estas?

Tommy: David que gusto escucharte

David: iré pronto a visitarlos, quiero hablar contigo y Kim

Tommy: sucede algo

David: no es nada malo, llegare en dos días

En ese momento suena la alarma de la guarida, Tommy y Kim corren a ver qué sucede, ven la computadora y un monstruo atacaba la secundaria Reefside, los dos gritan en unísono dino trueno dame poder, llegan al lugar y luchan con el monstruo, al rato llegan Kira, Ethan y Conner; logran vencer al monstruo.

En la guarida:

Kimberly: mis poderes se siguen debilitando debemos buscar al verdadero dueño de estos poderes.

Tommy: tú eres la dueña de esos poderes si no la gema no se hubiera unido a tu adn

Kimberly: no lo sé Tommy insisto estos poderes no son míos.

Dos días después

Aeropuerto

Kimberly: ya quiero conocer a David

Tommy: te va a agradar

En ese momento llega David, Tommy le da un gran abrazo

Tommy: David ella es Kimberly mi esposa

David: un gusto conocerte al fin cuñada

Kimberly: es un placer conocerte

Tommy: vayamos a casa

En la casa Oliver-Hart

David: Tommy he tenido un sueño muy raro

Tommy: que sucede en el sueño

David: en el veo a Kimberly entregándome algo y me dice que acepte mi nuevo cambio de vida y que ustedes me apoyaran.

Tommy: me sorprende lo que cuentas hermano

Kimberly los ve y pregunta que sucede chicos

Tommy le cuenta lo que le dijo David y ella responde

Kimberly: llego el verdadero dueño de los poderes de la dino gema blanca

Tommy: estás loca Kim

Kimberly: no lo estoy, cederé mis poderes a David, sé que el los usara con sabiduría.

Tommy no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su amada Kimberly quería hacer él no quería poner en riesgo a su hermano, pero tuvo que aceptar, Kimberly sabía lo que hacia ella era a hora la líder. Solo quedaba saber si David aceptaría esa gran responsabilidad.


	11. Chapter 11Cediendo el poder

Capítulo 11 Cediendo el poder

Kimberly estaba muy ansiosa por hablar con David,

Tommy: hermosa estas segura de lo que vas a hacer

Kimberly: si amor nunca he estado más segura de algo

Tommy: llamare a David

5 minutos después Tommy y David llegan a donde esta Kimberly

David: mi sueño hermano se está haciendo realidad

Kimberly: quiero decirte que tu hermano te quiere mucho y yo te he agarrado mucho cariño en estos pocos días que hemos compartido, y se que eres una gran persona

David: gracias Kim por tan lindas palabras

Tommy: hermano Kim quiere darte algo, aunque no quiero porque se él riesgo que conlleva, se que lo harás bien

David: que pasa?

Kimberly: David te entrego mi dino gema blanca y mi morpher, tus serás ahora el dino ranger blanco

David: que honor me has hecho Kimberly, agradezco tu confianza no defraudare

Tommy: sabemos que no lo harás

Los tres se abrazan

1 hora después en la guarida

Kimberly: chicos como todos saben mis poderes se estaban debilitando

Hayley: si Kim eso lo sabemos

Kira: que pasa Kim

Conner: dejen la terminar de hablar

Kimberly: decidí ceder mis poderes de ranger blanco a mi cuñado David el será el nuevo ranger blanco

David: hola chicos

Ethan: genial seguiremos siendo mayoría, la única mujer será Kira

Tommy: Ethan compórtate

Ethan: solo bromeaba Dr.O

Hayley: bienvenido David

Tommy: vamos a celebrar

Kira: genial

Hayley: yo presto el cibercafé

Kira: yo pongo la música

3 horas después todos se divertían bailaban, comían estaban pasando una noche ideal

Tommy y Kimberly se alejan

Tommy: debería hacer lo mismo que tu y ceder mis poderes así podríamos hacer un viaje

Kimberly: en mi caso esos poderes no me pertenecían amor, pero contigo es distinto

Tommy: lo sé pero a veces ya quiero terminar con esta locura y llevar una vida normal

Kimberly: nunca seremos normales después de todas estas experiencias que hemos vivido

Tommy: sé que me diiste que no querías hablar más de boda, pero yo quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos

Kimberly: hijos Tommy?

Tommy: si no te gustaría

Kimberly: claro que si me gustaría tener hijos contigo

Después de un buen rato de diversión todos volvieron a casa.

Casa Oliver-Hart

Kimberly: buenas noches David, Tommy te espero en la habitación

David: buenas noche cuñada

Tommy se despidió de su hermano y subió a su habitación encontró a Kim ya dormida le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó.


	12. Chapter 12El Reencuentro

Capítulo 12 El Reencuentro

Habían pasados algunos días, David aprendía a dominar sus poderes ranger con la ayuda de su hermano y cuñada, Kimberly volvió a la su trabajo como teniente de la policía.

Casa Oliver-Hart

Tommy: hola amor como te fue hoy

Kimberly. Muy bien amor solo fue papeleos nada de arrestos y David?

Tommy: esta con Hayley en el cibercafé

Kimberly: que bueno que se halla adaptado rápido al grupo

Tommy: si

Ambos subieron a su habitación hicieron el amor, luego se dieron un baño y bajaron a preparar la cena.

Minutos después llegaba David

David: hola familia

Tommy. Hola hermano

Kimberly: que tal cuñado porque tan contento

David: les confieso algo me gusta Hayley es una gran chica

Tommy: sabía que te gustaba desde el primer dia que la viste

Kimberly: y le has dicho lo que sientes por ella

David: no Kim no quiero que las cosas cambien si yo no le gusto a ella, no quiero que se sienta incomoda y que esto afecte a los Rangers

Kimberly: tranquilo cuñado te ayudare

David: de verdad Kim

Tommy: ahora serán cómplices

Los tres se ríen, luego van a comer al terminar de cenar Tommy recibe una llamada

Jasón: hola Tommy como estas?

Tommy: Jasón que gusto saludarte cuanto tiempo sin verte

Jasón: por eso te llamo queríamos invitarlos a una reunión de ex Rangers que organizo Dana

Tommy: eso es genial

Jasón: será en Angel Grove este fin de semana

Mientras tanto en Angel Grove,

Tania. Me da gusto que pronto nos reuniremos con viejas amistades

Cassie: si es genial

Carlos: y crees que Kat venga a la reunión

Dana: yo la invite porque ella también fue parte de esta gran lucha

Zack: la verdad que no se si fue buena idea invitarla recuerda que Kim y Tommy vienen a la reunión

Carter: tienen que dejar ya el pasado atrás no son unos adolescentes

Pasó la semana y todos lo ex Rangers ansiaban reencontrarse

Fin de semana-Salón de fiesta

Dana: Carter todo esta listo

Carter: si cariño mesas listas y organizadas para grupo, bebidas y pasapalos donde corresponde no te preocupes tanto todo saldrá bien.

Dana: eso espero amor

Los primeros en llegar fueron Tania, Justin, Carlos y TJ- luego llegaron Cole, Allison, Taylor, Max, más tarde llegaron Jasón, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Leo, Karone, Andros, Jen, Wes, Maya, Ryan, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Adams, Cam, Dimond, una hora después en llegar son Kimberly, Aisha, Tommy y el equipo dino trueno

Dana: que alegría verlos a todos gracias por venir

Justin. Te felicito Dana por organizar esta reunión

En ese momento llega Kata todos la ven y para romper el hielo Justin corre a saludarla

Justin. Hola Kat como estas?

Kat: bien Justin ya eres todo un hombre me siento vieja

Todos en la reunión se rien

Dana; bienvenida Kat

Kat: gracias espero que mi presencia no los incomode

Todos pasaron una velada estupenda hablando recordando viejos momentos, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Horas después

Dana: gracias a todos por estar aquí hago un brindis final por la gran familia de los power rangers

Todos gritan salud!

Cada uno volvieron a sus respectivas ciudades prometiendo volverse a encontrar


	13. Chapter 13Amistad y amor

Capítulo 13 Amistad y amor

Las batallas continuaban sin descanso, Hayley creaba un arma potente que pudiera destruir a Mesogog, no paraba de trabajar

Kimberly. Hayley ve a casa a descansar has estado muchas hora frente al computador

Hayley: estoy bien debo hacer los últimos ajustes

Kimberly: no vas hacer nada más deja eso para mañana, le pediré a David que te lleve a casa en mi auto mañana te llevaras el tuyo está bien

Hayley: está bien iré a casa

En el auto

David: has trabajado mucho estos días

Hayley: si pero se que tanto trabajo tendrá sus frutos y acabaremos de una vez con Mesogog

David: tu novio debe extrañarte

Hayley: y a que viene eso si sabes que no tengo novio

David: no quise molestarte perdí por un momento la noción lo siento

Hayley: tranquilo te confieso algo ahí un chico que me interesa pero no se si yo le gusto a el

David: perdona mi franqueza pero si no le gustaras es un ciego

Hayley: de verdad lo crees si

David: te confieso me gustaría ser el afortunado

Hayley: te confieso algo lo eres

David: me estás hablando en serio

Hayley: si

Los dos se besan

David vuelve a casa muy contento y al ver a Kimberly la abraza

Kimberly: que sucede David

David: eres la mejor cuñada del mundo

Kimberly: que pasa me tienes intrigada

David: Hayley y yo somos novios

Tommy: genial te felicito hermano

David: gracias hermano, tienes a la mejor esposa del mundo

Tommy: lo se

En la habitación

Tommy: Kim vamos a casarnos

Kimberly: recuerdas lo que paso el día de nuestra boda, no quiero pasar por algo así de nuevo

Tommy: pero no tiene que ser igual esta vez, si quieres casémonos a escondidas que nadie sepa

Kimberly: y privar a nuestros familiares y amigos de que estén con nosotros no es justo

Tommy: hagamos una mini boda solo los más allegados

Kimberly: está bien Tommy acepto casarme contigo

Tommy: este es el día más feliz de mi vida no te vas a arrepentir te lo juro

Y la besa los hacen el amor

Al dia siguiente le contaron a David la decisión que tomaron y los tres celebraron

Kimberly: llama a Aisha para contarle

Aisha: hola Kim como estas?

Kimberly: muy bien te llamo porque Tommy me convenció y intentaremos casarnos de nuevo

Aisha.: Que gran noticia

Kimberly: pero seremos solo la familia y ustedes

Aisha: me parece bien, asi no habrá problemas

Kimberly: eso espero

Pasaron los meses y de maera muy silenciosa Kimberly y Tommy preparaban su segundo intento de boda.


	14. Chapter 14Una noche para dos

Capítulo 14 Una noche para dos

Habían pasado 4 meses después de la reunión de ex rangers y el noviazgo de Hayley y David, las batallas contra Mesogog seguían los rangers tenían nuevos zords y nuevas armas que Hayley construyo para ellos; pero ya pronto se acercaba el final de Mesogog.

Isla de Mesogog

Elsa: amo cree que con ese rayo lograra vencer a los odiosos rangers

Mesogog: hare más que eso, convertiré a todos los habitantes de Reefside en anfibios

Elsa: jajajaja

Secundaria Reefside

Kira: Dr. O cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya estamos a punto de graduarnos

Tommy: ha pasado rápido el tiempo Kira y nuestras vidas cambiaron mucho

Conner: Iras con Trent al baile Kira

Kira: no me ha pedido ser su compañera creo que iré sola

Ethan: yo iré con una chica que conocí en una convención de videojuegos

Conner: yo todavía no se con quien ir

Mientras tanto en el cibercafé

Hayley: Kim y ya fijaron la fecha para el asunto

Kimberly: si será en mes, los que irán serán Aisha, Trini, Billy, Jasón, Rocky, Adams, tú y por supuesto David, los padres de Tommy y los míos, Tommy quiso que fuera en Angel Grove

Hayley: siento que el resto de los chicos no pueda asistir

Kimberly. Yo también

Casa Oliver-Hart

Tommy recibe una llamada inesperada

Tommy: hola quien es?

Kat: hola Tommy soy Kat no vayas a colgar solo quiero pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que cause por no entender que no me amabas

Tommy: Kat no creo en tu cambio lo siento solo te pido que no te uelvas a acercar a nosotros

Kat: entiendo tu desconfianza y tranquilo volveré a Australia

Tommy: deseo que te vaya bien adiós

Al finalizar la llamada Tommy llama a su amada Kim

Kimberly: amor dónde estás?

Tommy: en casa ya vienes para acá

Kimberly: te noto preocupado sucede algo

Tommy: te explico en lo que llegues a casa

Kimberly: salgo para allá enseguida

30 minutos después Kimberly llega, Tommy le cuenta sobre la llamada de Kat

Kimberly: esto es un mal presagio suspendamos la boda

Tommy: tranquila Kim, vayamos al club a divertirnos

Kimberly: me arreglo un poco y nos vamos

Esa noche la pasaron genial bebieron hasta no poder más, se sentían muy felices, esa noche no fueron a casa ya que por la borrachera no podían manejar, fueron al hotel Reefside alquilaron una habitación

Tommy: te amo Kim

Kimberly: y yo a ti

Tommy la besa, la carga y aunque tamboreándose la lleva hasta la cama, la acuesta y comienza a besarla hicieron el amor se quedaron dormidos

Al día siguiente Kim despierta primero

Kimberly: wow que dolor de cabeza abusamos de los tragos

Voltea y ve a Tommy aun dormido

Kimberly va al baño se ducha y pide algo para desayunar y unos analgésicos, al rato Tommy despierta y la ve

Tommy: buen día hermosa

Kimberly se acerca lo besa y dice: buenos días guapo

Tommy: que dolor de cabeza

Kimberly: ya pedí el desayuno y analgésico

Ambos desayunaron, aprovecharon un poco mas su rato a solas, ya que debían volver a la realidad


	15. Chapter 15Fin de una etapa

Capítulo 15 Fin de una etapa

Los rangers habían destruido parte de la isla de Mesogog con poderoso rayo inventado por Hayley, debían volver y destruir por completo la isla,

Kimberly: debemos terminar con esto

David: cuando ustedes den la orden iremos y destruiremos a Mesogog de una vez y para siempre

Hayley. Amor yo iré con ustedes esta vez

Kira: es muy peligroso Hayley

Ethan: estoy de acuerdo con Kira

Hayley. Soy la que conoce mejor el manejo por eso iré y no me harán cambiar de opinión estamos

Conner: te protegeremos nada te pasara

Hayley: lo se chicos

En ese momento llega Tommy y dice: chicos es la hora están listos, todos responden si

Kimberly: tengan cuidado por favor

Tommy la besa, y luego se va a cumplir su misión

Isla de Mesogog

Zeltrax: amo debemos proteger mas lo que queda de la isla los rangers volverán para destruirnos

Mesogog: aquí los espero Zeltrax

Camino a la isla

David: esto es necesario Hayley no quiero que te pase nada

Hayley: David ya explique las razones porque vine yo solo lanzare el rayo mas nada

David: te amo tanto Hayley

Hayley: y yo a ti

Conner: llegamos

Hayley: sosténganse vamos a entrar a toda velocidad por la invisipuerta

Logran pasar por la invisipuerta Hayley sin dudarlo activo el rayo el cual destruyo todo lo que quedaba de la isla, salieron de ese lugar y al llegar a un sitio seguro todos celebraban el triunfo, pero la celebración duro muy poco Mesogog apareció en una forma mas monstruosa

Tommy: siempre vuelves por mas te destruiremos para siempre

Mesogog. Inténtalo Dr. Oliver

Comienza la batalla; los rangers pelearon pero nada parecía destruir al nuevo Mesogog hasta que Tommy tuvo una idea algo loca pero podía funcionar

Tommy: Concentremos todo el poder de las demás para acabar con el

Kira, Ethan, Conner y David: hagámoslo

El poder de las gemas logro vencer al nuevo Mesogog, terminando asi con la pesadilla

Tommy: lo logramos chicos vencimos

Kira: ya Reefside es libre

Todos se van a casa de Tommy a celebrar el triunfo sobre el mal.

Una semana después los chicos se graduaban de secundaria terminando así con una etapa de sus vidas


	16. Chapter 16Un nuevo camino

Capítulo 16 Un nuevo camino

Casa Oliver-Hart

Kimberly: hola amor

Tommy: tengo que hablarte de nuestro asunto

Kimberly: compraste los pasajes

Tommy: si, viajaran primero tú y tu mamá, luego irán los padrinos y madrinas, y yo viajare con mis padres, solo abra un día de por medio, para que todos estén allí el día fijado

Kimberly: genial arreglare las maletas en lo que lleguemos a casa

Al día siguiente Kim y su madre iban directo a Paris

Aeropuerto

Kimberly: te voy a extrañar guapo

Tommy: pero si solo serán dos días sin vernos

Kimberly: para mi serán una eternidad

Mama de Kim: hija debemos abordar el avión, adiós Tommy

Pasaron dos días Kimberly y Tommy celebraban su boda civil junto a sus amigos y familia, la boda eclesiástica seria al siguiente día

Día de la boda

Hayley: te ves hermosa Kim

Kimberly: gracias

Trini: Tommy quedara sorprendido al verte

En la habitación de Jasón

Zack: estás listo ya casi es la hora de irnos Jasón

Jasón: si ya casi y Tommy ya está listo

Tommy: si bro todos estamos listo solo faltas tú para irnos

Fortaleza Florentina de Belvedere

Los pocos invitados ya estaban listos solo esperaban la llegada de los novios, el primero en llegar fue el novio quien lucía muy guapo y muy nervioso, 10 minutos después lego la novia del brazo de su padre

Padre: estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda de Kimberly Hart y Thomas Oliver dos almas que han luchado por su amor

La boda transcurría de normal sin ningún contratiempo hasta que llegó el momento de la odiada pregunta

Padre: si alguien conoce alguna razón para que esta boda no se realice que hable ahora o que caye para siempre

Reino el silencio

Padre: no habiendo impedimentos procedo a preguntar: Kimberly Hart aceptas a Thomas Oliver como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Kimberly: acepto

Padre: no habiendo impedimentos procedo a preguntar: Thomas Oliver aceptas a Kimberly Hart como tu legítima esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Tommy: acepto

Padre: por el poder que confiere la iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer

Todos los presentes celebraron por fin Kimberly y Tommy se casaron, tuvieron una gran fiesta, se sentían dichosos de haber logrado vencer los obstáculos y estar juntos para siempre.


	17. Chapter 17Luna de miel ranger

Capítulo 17 Luna de miel ranger

Hotel Ritz

Kimberly despertó muy temprano, estaba muy contenta por ser la esposa de Tommy ante la ley y ante Dios sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiera, Tommy despertó y le dio un beso, al separarse después del beso

Tommy: cómo te sientes esta hermosa mañana mi reina

Kimberly: estoy feliz porque todo salió bien y ya soy tu esposa

Tommy: te lo dije, ahora vayamos a arreglarnos no podemos perder el vuelo a Italia

Kimberly: vayamos

1 hora después tocan la puerta de la habitación

Kimberly: quién es?

Billy: Kim soy Billy

Kimberly abre la puerta

Billy: todo está listo para ir al aeropuerto

Tommy: vayamos

En el aeropuerto todos se despiden los recién casados tomarían el vuelo a Italia y los demás volverían a casa, Kim y Tommy abordaron el avión se sientan en sus asientos, al rato se le acercan dos personas

Jen: hola Tommy, hola Kimberly

Tommy: Jen que haces aquí, que gusto verte

Jen: Wes y yo vamos de vacaciones a Italia

Kimberly: nosotros estaremos allá celebrando nuestra kuna de miel

Wes: se casaron que bien los felicito

Italia

Las dos parejas se estaban divirtiendo las chicas fueron de compras, los chicos a ver juegos de futbol

Wes: la estamos pasando genial que bueno que nos encontramos

Tommy: si es genial, Wes mira ese no es Andros y Ashley

Wes: si son ellos, voy a llamarlos

Wes se acerca y dice : hola chicos- al ver quien era Andros y Ashley se alegran

Andros: que hacen ustedes aquí

Tommy: hola Andros mi esposa y yo vinimos a pasar nuestra luna de miel y nos encontramos a Jen y Wes

Ashley: te casaste? Pero con quien

Tommy: con Kimberly

Andros: al fin lo lograron y donde están ellas nos gustaría saludarlas

Wes: están de compras quizás vuelvan mañana

Todos se ríen, a los 5 minutos llegaba Kim y Jen

Jen: que significa esto nadie me informo que tendríamos reunión

Ashley: hola Jen es casualidad si lo hubiéramos planeado no nos sake tan ben

Kimberly: cierto me da gusto que estén aquí con nosotros

La reunión no duraría mucho ya que Tommy tenía otra sorpresa para su amada Kim


End file.
